Another Chance
by Eleonora's-Spirit
Summary: Continuing the ending of LR as I would like it to be. Yes, it is AJ.
1. Chapter 1

Alanna woke up in George's arms. White light shone through the window, barely visible under the dark curtain that concealed the room from the street below. As she had expected, she heard no noise as she rose and dressed. No one in The Dancing Dove was ever awake so early, probably because of all the drinking. Not even George. George. Her betrothed. This was ridiculous. She wasn't ready to marry. She wanted to see the world, and to know for sure that she was making the right decision.

Alanna made no noise as she snuck out the door of the inn for an early walk. She needed to clear her head, and she could walk in the city alone this early. It wasn't like there was anyone about to endanger her. Not even the merchants, who normally rose early on market days were out yet. She guessed it was only a bit after dawn.

A cool breeze blew her hair back, cruelly reminding her that it was an unusually cold Autumn. _I should have worn an extra coat_ she thought, and wrapped her scarf even more tightly around her neck, causing her now shoulder-length copper hair to cling to her face uncomfortably.

_The city always looks more beautiful in the morning, _she thought. _If only it was warmer outside. _

The cobblestones beneath her practical boots were smooth and even, and the patches between shops where gardens grew were covered in brightly-colored leaves. As she looked up from the ground, she realized a figure walking towards her, the only other person she had come across. This wouldn't have surprised her if the person did not have a distinct walk that she knew well.

King Jonathan of Conte was walking towards her, wearing the commoners clothing that he has used to put on when they visited George at the Dove. There was something haphazard about his state, something that vaguely reminded her of how he had looked during their first war. Something reminded her of what had happened in the tent that day. _The first time I realized that I loved him. I loved him before, but I didn't know. And now I'm marrying another man._


	2. Chapter 2

She pushed the thought from her head. _Jon didn't want to marry you. You're not proper and ladylike like other girls._

Alanna looked the Prince straight in the eye as he drew closer. Suddenly she was angry.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she snapped.

"Since it's my kingdom I would say I have more of a right to walk here than you." He laughed at her expression. "If you really must know, I'm just getting out of the palace. Sometimes I feel trapped in there. I always have to be King Jonathan; I never get to be just Jon."

"I thought this is what you wanted. You make a great King."

"It is what I want. Just… something's missing. I don't know what yet." He grinned down at her, "So what have you been up to? I haven't heard about you saving the country recently. Getting tired of picking up everyone else's slack?" He asked.

"Not at all, there's just nothing to save." She said.

"So what are you doing then?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. I don't like not doing much for so long."

"Will you move back into the palace then?" he asked, "I miss my best friend. You'll be entertained… there's no shortage of things to do at court. George can come visit" Jonathan looked away as he said George's name.

"Speaking of George… how are you and Thayet doing? I've heard your officially courting her now." Alanna asked.

"Thayet's amazing. She's so strong. She would make a great Queen."

That comment made Alanna feel uncomfortable, but she didn't know why.

Jonathan must have seen her face, "It's too bad her country won't except her as Queen."

_Oh, _she thought, _he didn't mean Queen of Tortall. But why would it matter if he did? You said no, he can marry whoever he wants. _She kicked a pebble down the street in frustration. The thought of Jonathan marrying made her sick.

"Are you okay Alanna? You looked upset." Jonathan commented.

"I'm fine, sorry," she swallowed, "Thayet is good for you. She's your type."

The Prince frowned, "People keep saying that… what is my 'type' Alanna?"

The lady knight looked down, "Um… pretty? Good at dancing? Those seem to be the types you go for."

"You give yourself too much credit. You're very pretty, but not good at dancing."

"I wasn't counting myself."

"Why not? What I had with you was more real than what I had with Delia. Or with Josiane, who I only used to make you jealous…" Jonathan cleared his throat, and Alanna blushed and looked down.

They walked for a few minutes in silence.

"We're back." Alanna commented. They had made a full circle and arrived at The Dove.

"Alanna…" she looked up at him. He reached down and hugged her, "I'm just so glad I didn't lose you. And I'm sorry. For everything."

He didn't explain, but Alanna knew what he meant.

"Me too. I'll move back into the palace," she said.

"Good, because I'm having a meeting with my councilors tomorrow night and you have to be there as my Champion."

"Who are your councilors?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Gary and Raoul."

"Raoul?"

"He practically begged to come," Jonathan answered.

"I'll be there."

She turned and walked into The Dove.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this has been abandoned for about a year I think. Sorry! Major writers block and writing other things got in the way. Don't worry, I have more discipline this time. This story is going to be finished. Expect a new chapter every couple days. There will probably be about 15, but I'm not really sure. It all depends on you guys. I hope you stick with me, even after all this time. Your reviews mean a lot! Thanks! I would love any more feedback, both positive and negative. **

"George. Geeeorge…" she called over her sleeping friend. His arm twitched, but he didn't wake. "Mithros, it's hard to wake you up in the morning," she grumbled. After her first spike of happiness at reuniting with Jon she was feeling a bit irritable. She reminded herself it wasn't because he had mentioned Thayet. Well _she_ had mentioned her, but he had certainly talked about her for long enough. Her next plea came out sharp: "George!" He leaped out of bed, his eyes wide open, in one motion. He drew his knife before even realizing who it was. "I didn't realize you hated being woken up so much," she said apologetically.

He mumbled something, but she couldn't decipher the words.

"What did you say?" she asked in a faux-polite voice.

"I said I'm going to ruddy kill you one of these mornings," he said, only a bit louder.

"I love you too," she responded, giving him a quick kiss. It felt odd to say that. But why? She had told George she loved him often enough. And she did. She had loved him since she was pretending to be a boy in order to train to become a knight. But back then she had only loved him as a friend. Now she loved him as… As a what? She still didn't quite know. She couldn't believe herself. Here she was, sharing a bed with him, agreeing to _marry_ him. Of course she loved him. And that was that. Why would one meeting with Jonathan change anything?

Well, she had always been nervous about getting married. She had always had her doubts. Sometimes she felt as if she didn't want to settle down yet. Marriage to her meant children, and she certainly didn't want them! She wanted to fight wars and save people, and she wanted to marry when she knew she was ready. But didn't she know already? Hadn't she already agreed?

She realized George was looking at her strangely. "What are you thinking about, lass?" he asked after a moment.

"Oh… just about… well, nothing," she replied finally. "The past mostly."

He wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to think about the past. I just want to think about right now, right here, with you in my arms. As it will be forever."

Forever. Forever was a long time to commit to. "Well, I meant to ask you something about that George," she said finally. "I, uh… well, went on a walk this morning… Don't make that face, I'm here without a scratch, aren't I?" she continued, her temper flaring.

"I know, I know," he said. "I can't tell you what to do. We've been over this."

"Right. Well, I met Jon."

"Jon?" he asked, surprised, "really? How long has it been since you talked to him?"

"Five months ago. After the battle." Had it really been that long? He was her best friend, how could she have let that happen? "Anyway, he asked me to move back into the palace. He says he needs me there as his champion… and as his friend."

George frowned. "Move back into the castle? With him?"

"You could move in too, if you like," she said quickly, knowing he what his reply would be.

"No, I don't belong there with those folk."

"Well, Jon said you could visit any time…" she continued. _Please_, she thought. _I don't want to lose you too. _

"What about when we're married?" he asked.

"I would be with you, at the Dancing Dove," she said with confidence she didn't feel. "I just… George, I can't lose him. You know that. It's hurt so much not seeing him, he's my best friend."

"The reason you weren't seeing him was because you didn't _want_ to see him," he reminded her with a twinkle in his eye. "I told you that you missed him, but you stubbornly disagreed every time. He chuckled. "Of course you can go back. I couldn't stop you even if I tried."

"And we can still see each other?" He nodded. She hugged him quickly him. "Thank you George, for understanding," she said. But there it was again, that horrible nagging feeling as soon as he leaned down to kiss her. That he was her best friend, and she wasn't in love with him. She pushed it from her mind, and focused on the positive: she was going to see Jonathan again, soon.


End file.
